


And The (Swivel Chair) Race Is On

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, fetus me, i rewrote it to make it readable tho, i wrote this like when i first got into haikyuu, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama and hinata start to fight</p><p>they settle it with a race</p><p>plus some help from their senpais</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The (Swivel Chair) Race Is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicalcass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/gifts).



> I got angry and yelled at cass today so I decided to give u this

Hinata stared at Kageyama opposite him. He was forced to glare around both of their computers just to see the top of his head.

The two first years were working on a project for school in the library. Due to the broken PCs, they had to use the basement computer lab.

The only things making noise was the whine of the computers and the clicking of keyboard keys.

“And that’s when I said ‘I’ll help you with your bag’ but she was all ‘once you hit five feet-“the voice stopped.

Three guys were walking down the steps to the basement lab. The one bragging was a short second year with spiky hair and blond bangs. The other was a taller bald second year with a crazy look in his eyes. The last was a tall third year, timidly holding his books.

They all quietly shuffled to the open commuters at the end of the table.

Hinata sighed and pushed his chair out from the table. He spun the chair in circles, giggling. 

“For god’s sake would you fucking work!” Kageyama yelled at him over the computers

“I’m booooooored” Hinata spun again “Boredom is horrible”

“You little dumbass”

“Bet you can’t go this fast” Hinata spun his chair as fast as he could, making himself nauseous in the process.

Hinata fell out of the chair, yelling.

The upperclassmen in the room were snickering into their respective hands.

“Okay if you beat me in a race you can stop working for today,”

“ILL RACE YOU AND WIN!” Hinata leaped off the floor and pointed at Kageyama who shot up too.

They grabbed the table and started moving it to the side of the room to make space.

“Whoa wait I was working, what makes you think you’re allowed to disrupt your senpais!”

“Yeah!” the short one yelled, standing up.

“I uh…I wanted to see the race actually” the tall one chimed in

“Okay yeah same” the bald one said, standing to help the first years move the table.

“I will allow this if you do me the honor of racing me” 

“Okay” the tallest one walked over and lined the two first years and second year along the wall 

“Touch that wall then come back. There are no fouls.”

“No fouls?” the bald swung his chair by the other three boys lined up against the wall “count me in!”

“On your mark… get set… GO!”

The four boys launched off the wall, and came scurrying back.

Hinata thought of the best plan to stop Kageyama, he’d shove his leg under the wheel to make him fall.

Hinata of course isn’t the most coordinated of people so he sends himself flying off the chair, yelling loudly.

Kageyama had just enough time to yell “dumbass!” before plummeting to the ground over the orange haired boy.

The two second years touched the wall in a tie, oblivious to the squabbling first years.

“That has to be a foul!”

“No fouls bakagama!”

“I call rematch!”

The three older boys were laughing hysterically at the two first years lying on the ground trying to punch each other.

The third year looked up and froze, smile disappearing. 

“Uh- Tanaka” Asahi directed the bald ones attention to the lady glaring in the door way.

The four froze and stared.

“Oh sh-“

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” the librarian was practically steaming with anger

“CLEAN THISMESS UP!” she marched back up the stairs, stomping up each step.

“If she hates us being loud then why is she making it louder?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama, earning a repressed snicker from the bald one. 

“I don’t care, you still have to work on this, and you lost.”

“Damn you Tobio”

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up the names idk if they introduced themselves or not but I don't care its obvious who they are
> 
> also this is gonna be one of my last fics, im retiring
> 
> yup im just finishing up all the fics I wrote on paper then uploading them and then that's it I talked too much about it and it pissed everyone off so im out peace *mic drop*


End file.
